Hate of Many Will of One Redo
by RPGuy777
Summary: Naruto at the age of six abandoned by a mother who once loved him and a twin sister who doesn't want to leave him. Naruto will be strong and have the will to move on. He will bring the village hidden in the whirling tides back .While becoming like the hero he idolizes and with his new family shatter anything in his way. Mini harem(locked in 3 females.) (Ice release naruto)
1. humble beginnings

**Requesting beta good with sentence structure and punctuation also thank ferduran for pming me and giving me ideas that helped inspire me again.**

 **Humble Beginnin** g

The will of one person can turn the tides of the most impossible situations as many of us have seen so long as they are willing to try, the strength of will is truly unbelievable whether we let it be broken is up to use. One boy knows this very well, on the outside he is your everday simple six year old boy. He is standing in front of the gates of konoha as he looks at the retreating form of his mother and sister walking away from him into the forest. He didn't understand why or when it has happened but the loving mother he knew, the one that protected him had finally grown to despise him enough to leave. The woman he once called mother was no longer the woman walking away the one that would tell him stories of Uzumaki hero's. The one who used to sing to him when he was sick and held him when he was scared.

Beside that woman stood his sister tears falling from her eye.. "Mommy we can't leave brother behind why is he just standing there? back and get him. Why are we still walking? Mommy stop let go I have to get brother." Sobbed the little girl as she desperately tried to run back to her brother.

"Hitomi silence yourself he is no longer your brother." Stated the monotone voice of Kushina as she continued to walk away from the village and the one she used to call son.

As she walked away the boy remembered his hero that his mom had told him about when he was young.

His hero was the founder of the Uzumaki and known as the Heavens Frozen Blade his name was Shizu Uzumaki. On the land of Uzushiogakure there is said to be a land where an epic battle took place where the ice covers the field never melting even in the hottest of weather and in the center a man holding a broken blade in hand stands. A fierce smile on his frozen face his bones and body made of nothing but ice. His last words he himself spoke to his comrades.

"Don't let the will of others guide you find your own path forge forward remember we are who we chose to be not what destiny made us." he raised his one good hand into the sky with the blade that he had finished his opponent with cracks ran along it length and with final roar he and the blade turned to pure ice the blade soon after shattered its piece fell scattered to dust in the wind.

In remembrance of his hero the steeled himself and with one last tear falling from his eyes turned his back on the family that had now betrayed him and walked to the home he once knew. This home was no longer what he remembered pain and darkness threatening him as he walked into the house that was no longer his home. Hitomi's bright smile that always came on her face when she saw her brother came home flashed across his mind, Kushina making ramen smiling at her little boy as he came in from training outside telling him not to over do it that he was still young and had plenty of time to get strong, he could still smell the ramen as if it had been cooking on the stove only moments ago.

A frown etched onto his face as he went to his room it felt so surreal but even as he laid there he knew it was true his family was gone. They had betrayed him left him to rot in this horrible place with his burden the kyuubi marking himself as demon spawn but he knew who he was he was not a demon he was not a murderer, a monster he was Naruto Uzumaki and as he slowly drifted into the darkness of sleep he thought of only one thing that tomorrow this place would be gone and he would still be here.

Naruto awoke to first morning's light and walked into the kitchen believing he would see his family only to remember what had happened leaving a bitter taste in his mouth he grabbed an orange and peeled it before biting into it its sweet juice spilling into his mouth and outside it leaving a trail going down his whiskered face. He finished it as he walked through the house and into Kushina's room searching through her things he found what he seeked explosive notes and a large scroll ment for sealing.

He quickly unsealed all the things in there pictures and family momento's she must have forgotten Naruto mused to himself when the last thing he unsealed caught his eye it was a book titled simply Shizu Uzumaki.

In the book there was a letter.

 _Dearest family_

 _KInd of funny if you're reading this i died on the battlefield i must have written this note a thousand time for a thousand different battle but i'm still alive well i guess if you're reading this the shinigami got tired of me cheating him. You must be my descendent if you are reading this that means it's up to you i leave everything to you i leave you my legacy Uzushiogakure protect it make it strong and if it should fall rebuild it and fill it with those that need a home. I have watched people be cast out into a cruel unforgiving world, remember to keep your secrets safe but allow those that truly need it to become their home. My descendent don't be weary i know a long path lies ahead of you. Your life will be full of pain and there is allready pain still fresh in your heart. You will do what i could not good luck my boy i will see you soon._

 _Your Gaurdian of Ice_

 _Shizu Uzumaki_

Naruto looked on in shock as the note in his hand started to grow colder with each passing second the words started to fade and pieces of the paper started to drop to the ground turning to snow before melting to nothing. Naruto astonished wondered if Shizu had known he was talking to him it was as if the note had been meant for him from his hero. In his hand remand the book written in the handwriting of the letter it was a small account of his hero's life with one or two page in the middle not filled out probably for more to be written but left blank due to his death. The page after that went into detail about the layouts of his village and last but not least seals and his own personal techniques, taijutsu, jutsu and kenjutsu style all sealed into blood seals on the last page of the book with a small note at the bottom.

 _Use them well and give them hell because hell has frozen over and when you read this you will have to knowledge to freeze it forever._

Naruto giggled at his hero's little joke before he sealed the book into the seal labeled important on the larger scroll he had found in his mothers room before he placed two explosive tags in his mothers room. And two in the hall outside it as he walked into Hitomi's room. Sitting on her bed was a wrapped present, Naruto had forgotten after what had happened yesterday that today was the day after their shared birthday and Hitomi had wanted to surprise naruto with his gift after dinner he walked over to the present and started to peel the wrapping paper off of it there was a small box in it that he then opened and inside the box sat a necklace with a snowflake. In the box sat a note.

 _Big Brother_

 _This necklace is for you. You're always saying how much you want to be like Shizu the hero in mommys stories so i got you a necklace that would make you think of him. The lady at the store said it was made out of a really strong metal thingy i can't spell. HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG BROTHER_

 _I love you_

 _Hitomi_

A tear fell from Naruto's eyes as he put the necklace on and it glowed a light blue before going back to its regular color. Naruto took off the necklace and looked at i real quick noticing a small seal etched on the back. It was a chakra recognition seal, how had Hitomi engraved it into the necklace he was always astounded at his sister's ability with seals she was years ahead of people easily three times her age. He just shook his head and put the Necklace back on.

He looked through her room finding a few kunai and shuriken along with a wooden Katana in her closet. He quickly strapped the wooden katana to his back deciding he would need it till he could handle a real one safely. As he exited he slapped a explosive seal on the door and closed it behind him.

Walking to the study area and raiding it of any books that might be useful on the bookshelves and the money in the safe behind his father's picture. Easily enough to keep him feed clothed and sheltered for six years. He also picked out a books on survival training as well as building and carpentry as a skill or two that weren't ninja related would be nice.

After that Naruto put three explosive seals on the walls to make sure nothing was salvageable from the study.

HIs next destination being the basement there was only room off limits to him and his sister and it was the one room kushina locked. Naruto picked the lock on the door and disarm the traps that kushina had placed on the room after all he was a master at traps himself. He just didn't like to disobey the mother that used to love him so much. In the middle of the room sat a katana elegant and black blade almost shining in the dimly lit room with a hilt in navy blue. A sheath laid against the wall that Naruto picked up. He walked over to the blade and grabbed it as a flash of memory of battlefields that he had never seen and battles he had never been in flashed across his vision the blade pulsed slightly before it stopped and Naruto sheathed the beautiful blade in it. This had been a family heirloom his mother had only shown him and Hitomi once claiming that it was the blade of Shizu Uzumaki his lost blade the one that he had left at home when that battle that took his life had taken place.

This place felt wrong, like it wasn't meant to exist almost like he had been in this room for too long in darkness too long so with a sense of satisfaction he placed three explosive seals in the basement sealed the blade in the scroll and left with the large scroll on his back.

As he left his once happy home he made one hand sign and with a loud explosion the house collapse into itself smoke coming from the ruins no doubt a fire still existed inside that would take care of the rest of the house that remained.

An Anbu appeared next to Naruto looking at the source of the explosion that had taken place."The Hokage would like to speak to you Naruto." Spoke the weasel masked Anbu in a monotone voice before placing a hand on his shoulder and disappearing in a shushin.

Hiruzen Sarutobi Third Hokage of Konoha hailed as The Professor sat behind his desk waiting for five minutes on his best anbu agent Weasel to investigate the disturbance that had happened in the forest near the sector the Uzumaki household was located only to be greeted with Naruto appearing in his office with very large sealing scroll on his back and what locked like some unactivated explosive seals sticking out of his pocket.

" Lord Hokage the Uzumaki compound is no more upon my arrival the house that once was there was in ruins having collapse upon itself black smoke coming from the remain enough to assume a fire was still raging inside the ruins destroying what was left of the compound inside." Spoke Weasel kneeling before his Hokage.

Naruto looked at the Hokage or the old man as he called him as Hiruzen look down at naruto with a frown on his face."Naruto why did you blow up your home my boy i understand it is too big to be living in alone but surely you didn't need to blow up your home."Stated the aging hokage as weasel faded into the darkness disappearing completely.

"I'm sorry old man but i couldn't stay there where there were so many memories to many memories to live a happy life." Spoke Naruto in a monotone voice that Naruto's surrogate grandfather had never heard come from the normally happy go lucky boy.

"Cat step forward." Bellowed the elderly man revealing a purple haired anbu woman that came out of the shadows behind the Hokage before she kneeled before the Hokage a fist to her chest.

"Could you please escort Naruto to this address on this piece of paper" Spoke the aging Hokage as he rubbed his temple to soothe the headache he was sure that was going to come from the paper work that he had to do concerning the matter as with his free hand he handed the paper to the purple haired woman.

"Yes lord hokage." Came the melodic voice of the cat anbu.

Naruto and Cat left the office as Hiruzen sighed and covered his face with his hand he was getting too old for this, if only Kushina hadn't left maybe he could have passed the hat to her she was a capable kunoichi as strong as he was in his prime. Another reason to sigh without her the village they had lost a valuable asset not to mention the reason behind his currently vexing wondered why right after the massacre had Kushina just up and left but he supposed it couldn't be helped, besides this headache he had didn't need to get worse with him thinking deeper into it.

As Cat and Naruto walked through the village several people glared at Naruto and whispered behind his back how his mother had left and that the Hokage finally got wise and had a Anbu monitoring the young demon brat.

Naruto couldn't stop staring at Cat's unusual hair color he couldn't tell if it was dyed or if it was really purple it was a very unique.

"Uhhhmmm miss Cat is your hair really purple or is it dyed it's just it's really beautiful i was wondering if it was real or not" Spoke Naruto unsure if he had offended the cat masked anbu.

Cat blushed a little under her mask and contemplated if she should answer the young Uzumaki deciding it couldn't hurt to tell him" Yes my hair is a natural purple and thank you for the compliment young one/"

"You know i have a name right, it's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki you better remember it because one day i'll be the strongest shinobi in the world!" Spoke the young Uzumaki.

"Very well Naruto i will remember that forgive me ." Chuckled the anbu.

Naruto pouted before asking another question" Do you have a real name or is it really Cat most anbu never speak to me and are so cold i want to know what your real name is?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but Cat is all i can be known as by you my real name can't be told to anyone as an anbu you're not allowed to tell others who you are while you wear the mask sometimes you can't even tell family that you are anbu." Spoke the purplette.

As they reached the apartment complex Cat pulled out a key and opened a small apartment before handing the key to Naruto.

"This shall be your home for however long you wish it to be the Hokage's note says it is paid for up to a year after that a monthly stipend will be issued to you to pay for the apartment it is currently stocked with fresh food and the essentials." Spoke Cat.

" I'm sorry but could i ask a favor miss Cat" Asked Naruto with a blush on his face.

"What is it Naruto?" Asked Cat with her kind voice.

" Could you teach me how to cook I don't know how to cook anything besides instant ramen and i don't want to eat ramen all the time?" Asked the blushing boy.

Cat thought about Naruto's question she supposed she didn't have much to do for the next few weeks since she was supposed to be off duty for a while. She knew she was always bored out of her mind whenever she had down time who knows maybe teaching the young Uzumaki could be fun. Cat walked into the apartment and started to take out food before motioning Naruto to come over to her as she took out some vegetables and started to cut them as the young Uzumaki watched her.

(Three weeks later)

Surprisingly Naruto and cat got along really well after Naruto had stopped asking her what her real name was she and him would sometime play this really hard game called shogi that Naruto had learned pretty quickly to Cats amazement as most six year old took a long time to learn the basics of this game and he surprised her even more when after only a few game he started to implement strategy that would catch her off guard. He still wouldn't win but cat could tell Naruto was good with making strategies on the fly he would be dangerous on the battlefield in a couple years if he could apply that type of thinking to combat situations. To be honest with herself she really enjoyed naruto's company finding him to be a funny little kid and was always talking about his day with her about his day at the academy and how in his spare time he had taken up kenjutsu like his hero. This in turn had taken the cat anbu by surprise as kenjutsu was her main field of expertise and to find out someone so young had taken up the art she was so well known for was nice.

A knock soon came from the door and as cat opened the door there stood a pale eyed little girl with a shy look stood that and with a sweet little voice stuttered out. " Is Naruto home me and him were supposed to start on our project today?" to the cat masked woman.

(Author notes)

Okay this is just the start so please forgive me if it not very long and ive read over it a few times over the next few days ill probably read over it a few more time but tell me if there's anything missspelled im trying to get better with that so here is the first chapter of the redo the hate of many will of one please flame with good reason and review kindly if you like it.

2 repost edit made and cleaned up a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

This is 3 years after the last chapter, so yeah not a big jump but current age for Naruto is nine and a half, plus I listened to the one hour version of the hanging tree while doing this entire chapter (more than once).

THank Animaman for become my Beta who has been so nice by getting this back to me in less then 12 hours.

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto never will this is purely for fun.

Friends with a Pale Eyed Princess

After the project that Naruto and Hinata had worked on the Hyuga princess and Naruto had become fast friends whenever kids would pick on her at school Naruto would try and defend her which normally ended up with him being a little bruised from the kids being much older than him. Recently though even the older kids weren't walking away without bruises and that was the ones about (need to be a bit specific here) Naruto didn't mind though he and Hinata were inseparable and often sat together in class. After Naruto had broken through her shell after 4 months, her stuttering had almost completely stopped when it was just her and him. She was very motivated and strong as Naruto started to include her in training session he held in secret. Not knowing where to train had been the hardest thing to figure out, but Cat, his self-appointed sister, quickly rectified that when she told him about the training ground she had found back when she was a genin. It was out of the way and in a sector of the village not many went to. He and Hinata had made it their secret place. This was where he learned her true strength and was truly astounded by what she could do. He had asked her why she did not show this at school her answer was she didn't like hurting people but since Naruto had asked her to stop holding back she wouldn't pull any punches or palm strikes since she didn't want him mad at her.

(Flashback)

Naruto and Hinata were sparring and Naruto had been using the beginners form for his hero's taijutsu which proved to suit him perfectly unpredictable like a storm that would destroy anything it touched. Hinata however seemed to be mostly defensive to be honest she hadn't thrown a single punch or anything at him deflecting him and evading most of his attacks. Naruto knew the Hyuga where taijutsu masters that were taught at a young age and was starting to get mad that his friend wasn't fighting back even though he had landed some solid hits.

"Hinata you're holding back. No one stands there and defends like you do, without knowing how to fight back, show me what you got Hinata. I can take anything you dish out it's time to let yourself shine!" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata eyes narrowed dangerously before she jumped back going through several hand signs.

"I can only use the Byakugan for five minutes but I will now show you what no one else has seen I will show you my true self." Stated Hinata as her pupils suddenly became visible, veins in her temples bulged visibly and the once timid girl who stood before him was replaced by a cold girl Naruto had never seen before. Who knew such a dark person laid inside Hinata when she truly cut loose?

Before he knew it Naruto was engaged in a dangerous battle of taijutsu with the Hyuga heiress that was now hitting tenketsu points, Naruto noticed this. To think Hinata at this age could see them this put Naruto immediately on the defensive. Every hit was another point closed every glance blazing with chakra. Naruto immediately upped his speed to match Hinata now going at speed and strength no six year old should be able to go at.

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening his friend was fighting so fiercely, he was being pushed beyond what he had ever been, and as seconds ticked by she only seemed to become even fiercer.

Naruto traded blows with Hinata and they both battered and bruised fell to the ground after the five minutes Hinata fell to her knees panting.

She had never felt so free was the only thought going through the Hyuga heiress mind as she turned to lay panting next to an equally bruised smiling Naruto who was panting as well before he laughed. His laugh becoming infectious, which made Hinata bust out laughing to. Their laughter echoed in the empty training ground Naruto could feel his stiff limbs aching from the chakra points that had been hit. He found his chakra becoming colder and his chakra points slowly started to unlock.

Naruto stood up and flexed his arm after the cold sensation his arms felt great. Hinata meanwhile just stared in shock tenketsu didn't just unlock like that it normally took half a day to have them unlock themselves.

"You're extremely lucky you must have some powerful chakra to be able to unlock your tenketsu like that." Stated Hinata with a rather tired voice as she stood up, "Today has been worth it." And she vowed that she and Naruto would now train together every day after school, if able.

(End flashback)

Naruto yawned and stretched as his alarm went off next to him. He sighed at the annoying buzzing machine that woke him up so early in the morning until he turned it off and stretched his arms out to the side. His actions being protest by every muscle in his body as if they were telling him to go back to sleep.

As he made a healthy breakfast for himself with what little skill he had in the kitchen thanks to Cat. His favorite breakfast was a western style one of scrambled eggs with some cheddar cheese tomato onion and some bacon mixed together. The smell of cinnamon wafted through his apartment as he took out a pan of cinnamon rolls from the oven. Naruto placed two on each plate and two in a bag he set on the counter. Orange juice was placed at the table in two places along with the plates of eggs. Naruto heard a knock on the door and knew just who it was.

Hinata stood there smiling brightly at Naruto as she was let into his apartment. "Good morning

Naruto." came the happy voice of Naruto's best friend.

Hinata, having gained confidence ever since she and Naruto had begun hanging out, now sported a lavender long sleeved shirt that hugged her young body. A simple lavender choker hung under her neck. Black ANBU styled pants, with tap on the bottom, along with black shinobi sandals, completed her new look. Her once baggy hoodie and pants now long forgotten.

"Good morning Hinata. Are you hungry I made breakfast and cinnamon rolls?" Said Naruto as stars entered Hinata's eyes at the name of her favorite confection.

Naruto no longer wore his jumpsuit after Hinata had started doing his clothes shopping since no one would refuse the Hyuga Princess either because she was really polite or because she could basically destroy a business with one bad word about them. He now wore a short sleeve blood red shirt with what looked like a picture of a light blue snowflake on the back of his shirt. He wore a black headband on his head, where his future shinobi headband would be, and black ANBU pants with black shinobi sandals.

Naruto quickly sat down with Hinata who was already biting into her first cinnamon roll. A sigh of content left her as the still warm pastry hit her taste buds. Naruto really was a good cook now that Cat had taken a little time to teach him. He was an incredibly fast learner, and it truly showed, as after only a few lessons, he could cook several things on his own, which prompted Cat to buy him a cook book.

Naruto and Cat didn't talk much anymore for some unknown reason to Naruto she had stopped coming around which greatly saddened Naruto as he miss his self-appointed sister. She was the closest thing to a mother he had but seven months ago she had stopped coming just before his ninth birthday. He almost flinched at the memory of his ninth birthday and ran his left hand against the light scar on his right arm. Hinata of course noticed this and frowned just after his ninth birthday Naruto had taken an extended leave of absence from the academy not that it really mattered to most. However for her it had been an agonizingly slow two weeks he had been admitted to the hospital and the Hokage had banned anyone besides hospital personnel to his room as a matter of fact he had been in the ICU for almost two days before he had been cleared to leave the ICU. He was still in the hospital just stable now. It had taken almost two weeks for Naruto to heal but even when released Naruto refused to tell anyone what happened even Hinata. She however had seen his back one day and there were patches all over his back and chests that now bore scars. Needless to say Hinata was upset and after that day Naruto no longer took off his shirt while they trained together seeing the looked Hinata got when she saw his scars. It wasn't that she looked at them with disgust it was the look of concern and worry that bothered him he didn't want her to worry herself over him.

The two of them chatted lightly over breakfast before leaving for another boring day at the academy.

(Academy)

Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, and Kiba all sat on the top of the academy building. Hinata handed Naruto a small bento and he handed her the last two cinnamon rolls from this morning this was a normal occurrence Hinata would give Naruto A bento he would give her two cinnamon rolls which she would always give him one and they would eat lunch with their friends.

Kiba would always say they acted like a couple, and would spout out the normal nonsense about them kissing under a tree, or something such though, while Shikamaru watched clouds, Chouji ate chips, and Shino would enjoy his lunch, while watching bugs fly by or run across the roof.

They were the clan heirs and the misfits at least to everyone else that didn't know them. But here they could be who they were with no judgement with friend and that was enough for them it seemed.

Out of the group Hinata and Naruto were the only two that couldn't be there true selves and while they considered this group of people to be there friends they knew that eventually that might not be the truth.

(Later that Evening)

Naruto and Hinata laid underneath the stars together looking out over the vast cloudless night sky. Hinata laying her head on Naruto's chest exhaust like they always were after the training sessions together the two looked out at the stars relaxing their aching bodies. Hinata had started to lay her head on him recently he didn't mind it and to be honest wasn't complaining. Being in close contact with her made him feel calmer and happier so he just laid there happily gazing up at the endless sky.

"Naruto why did your mother leave?' Asked Hinata cautiously as she didn't know the specifics behind what had happened and most of the time Naruto didn't talk about his biological family.

"I honestly don't know Hinata. I guess my mother just got sick of me reminding her of my dad, or maybe she couldn't deal with looking at me because the Kyubi was sealed inside me. To be honest I'm at a complete loss as to why she and Hitomi left me. I Thought I would always have them there but one day she was gone replaced by a cold woman that could no longer look at me." Stated a saddened Naruto as he remembered painful family memories.

Hinata knew how hard it was to have a parent that had become cold after Hinata's mother had died her father had become a distant cold and distant person. Where he once was a happy and loving father a strict cold and mean man seemed to take over his body. Hinata had mourned not the loss of one parent, but both. The day her mother died, became the day the man that had once been her father, stopped being her father. He was cold and foreign to her in so many ways it was hard to explain.

Naruto and Hinata decided to just lay underneath the stars that night, until it became cold and they started a small campfire. This had all been happening for a while now. The all seeing eyes of the Hyuga as powerful as they maybe were often blind to their heiress Hinata had snuck out so many times it was almost like she lived with Naruto.

Naruto stretched and brought out his back pack in it he removed a map of the elemental Nations. Hinata knew all too well where Naruto's mind was at this point, as she and the blonde, had been discussing for a long time leaving this land of hateful and ignorance behind, and this had been a topic they had more than once researched. The land of Swirling Tides where once his mother's clan had lived Hinata's blood boiling as always at the very thought of the woman.

"This is where the land of Whirling Tides is and as far as I know has been abandoned for some time now the only structure as far as I could find out was an old Kiri outpost that has long since been abandoned around the time the civil war started." Stated Naruto as he circled a chain of islands that circles a rather large island, in the middle markers for whirlpools all around the island, as if daring sailor to travel to the island.

"Is there no way to bypass the whirlpools we will be hard pressed to make it to the main island with the defenses to the island being mother nature herself trying to rip through the boat we will have to obtain passage on." Stated Hinata rather darkly this was Hinata's more analytical side that Naruto liked to call her vice commander mode. Naruto had once praised her about it and all she did was blush.

Naruto smiled at Hinata's answer showing her vice side again, meaning she was taking this seriously, as ever the whirlpools had always been a topic of great of concern for Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto then took out a worn and weathered looking book, before he turned to a page in the dimly lit training field they were currently in. After stopping and skimming a page he handed it to Hinata whose eyes widened slightly this was a detailed account on how to deactivated the defensive whirlpools. What was even more shocking it was in Kushina's handwriting.

"I thought you destroyed all your mother's things the night you left that places." Stated Hinata, in a very matter of fact tone, as she read on, memorizing every detail her Byakugan active as she read. Whenever she read with her Byakugan on, she found she had a photographic memory, something rare in her clan, but not unheard of.

"I thought I had but it was in a hollowed out book of fuinjutsu that I took I didn't know it was in there until a week ago and since my mother used to live in Uzushio I decided to take a quick look through it this is a detailed account of the whole village it inner workings not to mention a detailed archive of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu thought all lost in the combined force attack of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa." came Naruto reply causing Hinata ask she continued to read. After two more minutes she had gathered all the info she needed.

"That is an amazing find Naruto it has made this far easier in the long run." Stated Hinata, before a smiled worked its way onto her angelic face that would make even the devil cringe. These Smiles were reserved for when Hinata was thinking something particularly sadistic. Naruto found out this particular side to her while sparing one day when she had started attacking nerve clusters all over his body since he could unlock tenketsu at will now. He had been sore and in a large amount of pain for a week after.

Naruto and Hinata, though very young, were beyond their years in knowledge and they had learned an interesting jutsu, thanks to Naruto's older sister Cat. He and Hinata had learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hinata could make one and have it last all day, but Naruto could make five and whenever they were in the academy, the clones of Hinata and Naruto would read everything they could get their hands on from the library. These ranged for diplomacy architecture and even anatomy and biology for Hinata who had started to show how good she knew anatomy after attacking Naruto's nerves. He knew she wasn't just studying that but medical book were constantly laid out around Naruto's apartments.

After Naruto and Hinata made a quick dinner over the fire of rabbit lightly season from ingredients Naruto had from him and some berries they had found in the training grounds forested area Hinata and Naruto laid down Hinata head on his chest where a particular large scar was located under his shirt Naruto flinched but soon relaxed.

Hinata frown but made no move to remove her head from his chest and slowly drifted off to sleep. This had turned into a habit, after a particularly rough day, which Naruto had to comfort Hinata through. Her father had been overheard saying she was nothing and a waste of space. That she did not deserve to be clan head and her sister Hanabi would be a better fit, as Hinata was too soft and weak, while Hanabi was cold and efficient. This had happened only a few days after Hinata's birthday by the end of that weak she was looked down upon as a failure a birds whose wings were clipped and would remain in a cage of mediocrity.

Naruto was actually more comfortable with this then Hinata thought he would be and this had prompted Hinata to do this whenever she could to be close to her precious person the person that she considered to be the only one that cared for her more than any other Naruto was her light in the darkness. She would be whatever he need her to be but sometime she would view Naruto as her Knight in shining armor and she hoped if even only slightly that one day she would be like those princesses in the stories her mother always read to her the only difference she would fight alongside her knight and not be the helpless damsel that let the knight do everything. She refused to be weak.

Naruto breathed deeply as sleep overtook him the scent of lilac and lavender overtook his senses an endless darkness wrapped him in its embrace to whisked him into a deep sleep.

The fire that Hinata and Naruto had lite long since died casting white smoke into the night. At the sound of Naruto's deep breathing she quickly took a blanket out and laid back down with him. Darkness whisked them both into a deep sleep.

(Unknown Location)

Drip….drip…. Drip

That's the only sound he could hear except for the sound of crying coming down the large pipe he was in as he walked the sewer like yet only slightly wet pipe that he was in. The crying got louder until he came upon a female that stood at five six waist length flowing blood red hair eyes as crimson as the fires of war and finger nails as sharp as knives almost like claws. What really caught his attention were the nine flowing tails behind her and the fact she was completely naked. A goddess in half human form as he walked to her to comfort her. He couldn't help but notice the fox ears that twitched when he was only a few feet away she quickly turned toward him full attention and if not for it being his mind he would have been impaled by her claw like fingernails as a wall of ice shattered sending him flying beyond her reach outside the bars.

'Leave here and let me be alone in peace you hairless monkey you how know nothing of the rage of this world of the hopelessness or loneliness of my existence." Stated the red haired woman yet Naruto moved forward once more this time she lunged at him she felt her hand swatted aside by the young boy. This was no small feat, given who she was, though she wasn't really trying to kill him much. Her next swipe came at him and he simply caught her wrist.

As he gazed into her crimson eyes and she into his blue she swiped with her available hand only for it to be caught in his vice like grip staring straight into her eyes with his own he uttered something she never expected. "Such a pretty woman shouldn't cry, when I'm sure her smile would make her so beautiful."

Then without warning he drew her in and hugged her unable to register what was happening she hugged back

(End of chapter)

Yep I'm a dick and guess what dog at my charger so this is brought to you so late due to a puppy that I hate so much yet my baby girl had to have beware the puppy dog eyes of two year olds I swear they are evil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sister and Mother**

 **A/N: First let me apologize my financial situation has just now improved enough for me to buy something to write and once more post on this chapter is a bit of a flash forward and shows the lives of Hitomi I will not be revisiting then till after wave arc at earliest and first Chunin exam latest**. I **would like to thank Animaman with out his help I would not be posting on a side note hitsune kenjutsu is up for adoption I have no motivation left for it. This fic however I hope to begin updating faster now**

 **Ages as follows for flash forward**

 **Naruto/Hitomi: age 13 3 months after wave arc current date may 3rd**

 **Hinata: age 13**

 **Kyuubi: age unknown**

 **Kushina: age 34**

Hitomi Uzumaki, the fiery 13 year old with flowing red hair to match her hot temper. Hitomi had been training on the beach all day meditating mostly and yet again today she had been ejected from her mindscape a blade sheathe in her hand that soon disintegrated just like every other she had managed to drag out after hours of trying to make her soul swords.

Anger boiling in her veins Hitomi ran straight to the nearest tree and with strength other ten year olds could only imagine disintegrated a tree with a deafening blow. The sound being so loud scared many birds that quickly flew away from the surrounding area. Hitomi's fist, bloody and exuding chakra, still shaking. This is the third time that woman with white eyes had forcefully ejected her for doing something her true self didn't want her to. Her mother had told her she would be ready to achieve her soul sword by being true to herself she had followed her mother's word done everything she could but every time the woman would forcefully eject her she didn't understand.

Once more she got into a meditation position and as she had done for the past five months since being field promoted to the status of Genin by the hokage she once again drew on her inner world.

Hitomi's Mindscape

Standing before Hitomi was a woman in a flowing white kimono eyes glowing an ethereal white. "I stand before you young mistress who are you what do you seek?" Asked the ethereal being a shining blade of the white snow behind her seals of red engraved in it flowing behind the woman in white somehow apart of the woman but separate.

The blade called to Hitomi she stepped forward toward it wanting to hold it to make it whole. It sang to her touched her soul promising to make herself whole but before she could reach it the woman in white was in front of her radiating an intimidating power, her white eyes glowing brighter than before.

"You have not answered my questions yet young mistress I cannot let you continue till you answer my questions first." Said the woman she smiled an almost monstrous smile her teeth as sharp as if made from shards of the blade she stood in front of her.

Hitomi looked closer at the woman she moved like the ocean no movement spared every was a fluid like movement yet her hair it danced erratically like if she touched it she would be electrified.

Hitomi took a deep breath looked at the woman straight in the eyes not backing down from her intimidating stare.

"I am Hitomi Uzumaki heiress to the powerful clan that is bonded with the sea. I fight for the weak and the powerless." Stated the young Uzumaki.

"I seek strength to fight my opponents to defend myself and purge evil from those possessed to make my enemy fear me and flee from me in terror." Spoke Hitomi a blood thirsty grin on her face she had dealt with the first test already a katana sheath in her hand.

"I will ask you once more who are you?" Stated the woman with glowing eye hear head tilted sideways staring at the girl.

"I told you who I am where I come from what more do you wish of me?" Asked Hitomi confusion clearly written all over her face.

The woman frowned while looking at the young girl in front of her. "It seems you still do not truly understand your trueself I am disappointed. You answer out of anger out of rash emotions and you are not worthy of your trueself's power be gone child." Spoke the ethereal woman.

Hitomi grew angry and rushed at the woman anger coursing through her vain adrenaline pumping through her whole body but as soon as it had started it ended in an instance.

Hitomi was sent flying back as the woman drove a fist sparking with electricity straight into her stomach her mouth opening in a silent scream as the fist sent volt after volt of electricity into her a small line of blood falling from her lips.

Suddenly a strong blast of wind and sparks of white electric flew from the body of the woman and slammed against Hitomi sending her flying out of her mind.

Back in the Real World

She could still feel the paralyzing electricity coursing through her body causing her body to stiffen and protest every movement she made. As feeling came back to her body she touched her face finding the blood that had trickle from her mouth still there as she wiped it away. After this recent failure she became tired, angry, and even mad at the woman that dared dangle the power to free her of this curse to free him of that curse in front of her face. She needed a blade strong enough to purge the evil with in him. She needed to save the soul of the person she cherished most. Every time she asked for the power to end his suffering to rid her of this curse of self-loathing. Yet at every turn that woman with her flowing kimono her glowing eyes pierced through her soul to the very core of who she was. Still not worthy was always the answer she got.

"Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy, Not Worthy" Words ringing in her mind as she drew her fist back and struck the ground hard a small crater formed her fist stuck in the ground at the bottom of the crater.

She removed her hand from the ground and ran at a tree at the edge of a beach, drawing a wooden katana from her waist and disappearing from view, only to appear in front of the tree, her blade blurring around the tree passing through it as she made nothing but shadows. Suddenly her katana shattered to nothing in her hand and the tree blasted apart as the damage from the now shattered blade showed itself.

She went back to the beach and walked into the water feeling it wash over her small frame. She extended her hand and willed it to move around as the fish and creatures of the sea floated around her, as she walked on the sandy floor of the ocean. The water passing around her and touching her, only if she willed it. Her chakra was one with the sea and sky. Every time she walked on the sand of the ocean she felt alive. She could feel the life force of those around her, of the creatures around her. She then let go of her hold on the water and floated to the top of it before standing on top of it.

As the life of the sea danced below her feet, she let peace come over her. This is what she lived for, this feeling of peace, and she sat on the wave, pulling the water around her. Feeling peace as the water obeyed her command as if it lived and followed her command of its own free will.

"Having fun are we my little Hitomi?" Questioned Kushina, with a smirk on her face, as she looked at her daughter sitting on top of the sea, reminding the older woman of a younger version of herself. As the shock caused her daughter to lose control of her water, as it drenched her. She often found herself at home near the sea, near water, Kushina laughed as her daughter gave her a withering glare now that she was soaked.

Hitomi sent a large stream of water at Kushina. Kushina merely blurred out of vision and reappeared a few feet away from the water.

"Ara Ara Hitomi! Why so angry? Dattabane." Said Kushina her verbal tick showing itself.

"You know why. Every day, for five months, that damn woman has interfered, for five months. I've been stuck talking to her and every time I get the same result, and if I try to fight her she deals blows so strong they appear in the real world dattabamara." Spoke Hitomi her own verbal tick making itself known.

"I told you Hitomi, that your blade may be hard to acquire. I remember it took me a long time before I was able to obtain my own, unlike you, I didn't go everyday though." Said Kushina, with a soft look falling upon her daughter.

Kushina walked out onto the water and held her daughter, close as tears fell from Hitomi's eyes. Kushina knew that she was pushing Hitomi hard, harder than any normal child should be pushed. Day in, day out, her daughter trained. Kushina knew Hitomi was a born fighter but she also knew how blood thirsty the ninja world was and this was her job to prepare her for what was to come.

Kushina soon found her daughter breathing deeply in her arms. She had fallen asleep. The adrenaline having left her body and all the mental and physical exertion finally taking its toll on the young girls body. Kushina lifted her daughter up and took her home. The sun now setting.

Kushina looked down at her daughter with a sad smile as she laid Hitomi in bed and went out to then see the drawing of her sword, staring at it and flew into her training as water danced around her a fighter trained. Kushina knew Hitomi's dream.

Hitomi's Dream/Flashback

Thunder boomed and lightening flashed in the back ground a storm raged in the Village of Konoha. In the Uzumaki compound a girl of five shivering and frightened hide under her blanket fearing the shadows and monsters outside making these noises that shook the glass windows and rattle the ground. The terrified girl gathered her courage and putting on a brave face she made her way to her bedroom door into the compound the brave little girl ran for her brothers room she would be safe there her big brother would protect her from the nightmares and the storm. She ran into his room and shook her brother awake.

"Big brother, big brother I'm scared can I sleep with you tonight please big brother?" Asked the scared little girl now clutching to her brothers sleeve as another bolt of lightning and boom of thunder made her jump and squeak.

"Little sister it's late why are you here?" Asked a dazed, spikey hired blonde child with three whisker marks on his face as he rubbed his eyes. Seeing the obvious fear on his little sister face he opened the cover and gestured for her to get in bed whenever Hitomi had a nightmare or something scared her she went to her brothers room and Naruto knew what his sister wanted and as the kind and protective older brother he was he was there for her.

Hitomi climbed into Naruto bed and held on to him as the storm raged on outside the cold water beating against the window wind howling outside.

"Little sister why don't you ever go to mom for this? That's where normal kids, go not to their twin brother." Asked the young boy.

"Because mommy isn't big brother." Stated the little girl as if that was all the info that needed to be said as she snuggled into him closer and he stroked her hair. "I love you big brother." spoke the red headed little girl as she slowly drift to sleep holding her brother close to her.

"I love you to little sister." Whispered Naruto as he drift to sleep his mother had been growing distant lately at least he had Hitomi, still thought about the week before their sixth birthday.

Kushina Uzumaki

To Kushina Uzumaki

As of this week your training trip has come to an end we are recalling Kushina Uzumaki and Genin Hitomi Uzumaki to Konoha to attend the Chunin Exams. You will report to the Hokage upon entering Konoha as there is a matter of great importance to discuss.

Signed

Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

Kushina looked over the note, expecting to see something about Naruto on the letter. But as she looked it over once more, she decided she would see her son soon enough. As the red eyes flashed twice before they seemed to shatter, and her violet eyes widened, her tears streamed down her face as realization hit here as the true event unfolded in those eyes, as what she saw, how she acted, came crashing into her like a brick wall. What had she done to her son?

The headaches, the strange feelings of guilt, hit her like a ton of bricks: She was being manipulated. What's worse, is she knew now that Naruto had been left to fend on his own. There was no Jiraiya, there was no Kakashi, at the Gates with her son. Only a boy standing at the gate, with no smile on his face, nothing but tears streaming down his face, as he watched the only family he had walked away.

She had separated her children out of a reason that didn't make since, after Naruto and Hitomi's fifth birthday, her will was clouded, making it hard to focus on anything in particular until she and Hitomi had left the village after their sixth birthday. Trying to piece together what little info she could, she looked back on what remained. What she remembered did not bode well for her. She was dismissed downright negligent as a parent to Naruto.

Something was wrong, and only now had she truly seen what was gone, how could she be so blind: The headaches, the clouded mind; she was being influence by something powerful, but what she did not know. The last things she remembered was talking to Hiruzen, leaving to home, then everything became blurry. Voices she couldn't understand, distinguish, or even clearly hear, swam through her head.

She grabbed the hilt of her sword, and for the first time in seven years, she heard it speak. "Vow breaker, Unworthy wielder, False speaker, Betrayer, you are not my wielder and have tarnished our name."

"Betsumaya, I know, I know." Cried Kushina, as she crumbled within.

"You can hear me. Once more has my true wielder come back. Has she finally heard me?" Spoke the blade as it hummed in Kushina's hand.

"Yes, I have and I think it's time we right the wrong that's been done to us." Spoke Kushina, as she started to pack her things. It was time Konoha answered to the Bloody Whirlpool Queen.


End file.
